User talk:Commandant SixFour
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Commandant SixFour page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ludicrine (Talk) 01:48, November 28, 2012 > Adapting Language Code: American English. > Greetings, LUDICRINE. Messaging service has been noted. Commandant SixFour (talk) 01:49, November 28, 2012 (UTC) MESSAGE TRANSLATED Taken from User Page- Greetings, residents of this planet. I am known as my given operative name, Commandant SixFour. At this time I have no preceding orders. Current Status: Inactive until further notice or requirement. DMSwordsmaster Talk 03:20, November 28, 2012 (UTC) That is indeed the meaning of the encoded message. This message was created in binary prior to the complete induction of your language. You appear to be a being of at least some intelligence. Commandant SixFour (talk) 03:28, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Welcome and greetings Welcome to the Fan-Ball wiki. It appears that you're one of the more competent new members. Anyway, I'm LAT, the newest administrator here. If there's anything you'd like to know, you can inquire on my talk page. Look-a-troopa (talk) 12:02, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Alliance Greetings. I am Colony Drone #1288 of Nazca. Our lord has requested an alliance with you, mr. SixFour. We need alliances to proceed our plans to utilize this planet to its fullest extent. We hope to hear back from you soon. NazcaColonyDrone1288 (talk) 19:03, December 6, 2012 (UTC) It would be of highest importance to undestand what is exactly your meaning of "use this planet to its fullest extent." For obvious reasons I happen to be heavily bent on efficiency, however I would not be encouraged to act in a way that goes against best interest. Commandant SixFour (talk) 03:21, December 7, 2012 (UTC) :Indeed. And alligning with them would essentially mean going to war with everyone else here. I.E it's a fairly bad idea. The Nazca Colony, judging by their actions thus far, are against us. In short, if you join them, you will be treated the same. DMSwordsmaster Talk 11:19, December 7, 2012 (UTC) :DMSwordsmaster presents a valid point. In my research of this land's history I have comprehended that the other residents of this world are quite the formidable foes, and it would be unwise to threaten them, as to avoid the same fate of several of thier powerful enemies of the past. Thus until you point out some flaw in my logic I decline your offer. Commandant SixFour (talk) 12:45, December 7, 2012 (UTC) ::Understood. Feel free to side with them, but if you do so, we will not hesitate to obliterate you if you stand in our way. NazcaColonyDrone1288 (talk) 12:23, December 8, 2012 (UTC) :: Would apathy be considered an act of aggression? For in fact I don't plan on siding with any particular side until my assistance becomes required. Commandant SixFour Talk 00:04, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Re-About Hammers. Okay then. Thank you for your help! Samuel17 (talk) 17:24, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Old chats Nothing about you but PPPPPHHHHHHHH, LOOKATROOPAS OLD ICON, HEHEHEHEHEHEHE, oh god, thank you. Talk<3 04:05, April 22, 2019 (UTC)